Inkling (SSBCombat)
This page is about Inkling in Super Smash Bros. Combat only! For the character in other contexts, see Inkling. Inkling 'is a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat ''and is unlocked from the start. Inkling was the first newcomer revealed for the game. Inkling is one of many creatures that have the ability to transform from a humanoid form to a squid form and back again who are at constant war with one another. They fight with a special type of paint that their squid forms allows them to traverse. Inkling is a transforming character, the first entirely new character to do this since the Pokémon Trainer in ''Brawl ''(who is not returning due to Charizard's reveal on October 4th, 2014), as she can transform between her humanoid and squid forms. Inkling's humanoid form is slow, but can travel anywhere, while her squid form is fast but needs paint to be sprayed on the stage in order to travel at it's full potential. She wields a paint gun in standard combat, using it for both shooting paint and hitting opponents Specials *'Standard Special - ''Paint Bomb/Ink Spray - Inkling, in her humanoid form, fires out a large blob of paint that can either hit opponents for damage or explode on the ground spraying paint everywhere, allowing her to travel where she needs to be in her squid form. In said squid form, Inkling pops out of the paint and fires a spray of ink towards opponents, covering them in paint, and getting enough on the ground for the squid to travel. *'Side Special - Paint Twister/Ink Torpedo - ''Inkling, in her humanoid form, spins in a circle with her gun firing, spraying paint all around her and sending all opponents who hit her flying. In Inkling's squid form, the squid fires itself forwards in a fashion similar to Luigi in all prior installments, except without the ability to charge it, but always has a consistent higher power than the Green Missile at this distance. Inkling has a chance to grab opponents in this form. *'Up Special - ''Paint Jet/Ink-splosion - Inkling, in her humanoid form, fires a steady stream of paint below her, shooting her upwards towards to stage, and also pushing opponents who have the misfortune of being below the stream downwards. Inkling, however, is rather helpless during this attack, and can be knocked away easily. In her squid form, Inkling inflates before flying upwards, sending tons of ink below her and damaging opponents. If an opponent is at the heart of the explosion, they will be sent flying. *'Down Special - Morph - ''Inkling changes her current form from humanoid to squid, and vice-versa. Inkling's transform lasts a shorter amount of time than Zelda or Sheik's, but she can end up stuck if she doesn't transform in an oppurtune area, especially when changing into a squid. *'Final Smash - ''Malfunctionary Masterpiece - ''Inkling grins and begins charging her gun, but as the gun enlarges, Inkling can't get it to become unstuck. She begins panicking and smacking the gun into the ground, causing it to explode and paint covers the screen. As opponents scramble around, Inkling tries to fix the gun. Once the gun is fixed (after 7 seconds) the paint dissapears. Trivia *Inkling, like Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Robin, and Fossil Fighter (characters yet to be revealed) has an alternate costume for their counterpart of the opposite gender. Victory Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqC6kIFRkoM - ''Splatoon ''Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat